Refrigerated containers or “reefers” are widely used in the transport and cargo industry to move refrigerated perishable goods, particularly food and beverage goods but also other non-consumables that are temperature sensitive. Examples of such reefer plugs are those made by ERO, Inc. of Riviera Beach, Fla. These plugs are units which connect a high voltage (such as 480V, 32 A) electrical cable to a receptacle on the refrigerated container to power the refrigeration unit. The reefer plug is commonly male and the receptacle is commonly female. Such plugs are used on ships, trains and trucks and are subjected to many stresses owing to weather conditions and rough handling by workers. The exposed cable wires where connected to the plug are protected from the elements by the outer casing of the plug. The cable enters the plug casing through a suitable aperture, which is sealed with silicone or other materials to prevent water intrusion at the aperture. The sealing process must be repeated, however, every time the plug is changed or the seal is broken, which is not uncommon given the conditions in which such plugs operate.